The Dream Date with Big Time Rush
by Marilyn3
Summary: Two best friends go on a date with Big Time Rush. Little do they suspect all the surprises. I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I honestly have no idea what the second genre would even be consider as :/ Please let me know what you think it should be. Thanks.


**A/N: This fanfic was inspired by a dream my friend, Gleek890, had a while ago. If you like Big Time Rush and Glee, I suggest taking a look at her stories :)  
Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes. I am using autocorrect and it is really annoying.  
-enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The *Dream Date* with Big Time Rush

Charlotte and I are finishing getting ready for our date with the guys. She's wearing this pretty light green dress that stops at her knees, gold, low heels and a gold bracelet. She is wearing light makeup and is still trying to make her curly hair perfect. I'm wearing a simple black dress that stops an inch before my knees, a pair of black high heels, a simple silver necklace and a pair of diamond studs.

After I have finished applying a smoky eye look and a cherry red lipstick, I let out a sigh and begin to try to tame the waves and curls.

After it feels like it's been an eternity and I finally feel some-what satisfied with my hair, me and Char then goes to wait in the living room.

~10 minutes later~

After about 10 minutes, we hear a knock on the door and we gather our clutches and go answer.

As we open the door, we see the guys bewitching smiles smiling at us. Carlos and James each grab one of my arms and eagerly began to pull me towards their limo. Behind me, I hear the front door close and Charlotte giggling as Kendall and Logan are pulling her by her arms.

When the six of us had reach the limo, Carlos opens the door and they all made an 'after-you' hand gesture. Me and Char's eyes meet and we start to blush and giggle as we start to enter the limo.

After we were all in; Carlos was on my left and Kendall was sitting on Carlos's other side, Charlotte was sitting on my right and James was sitting on her other side. James was sitting across from us and was telling us this funny fan experience that they had the night before, and soon enough, we start to pull out of our street on our way to the restaurant.

~25 minutes later~

The driver pulls in front of this Italian restaurant and he exits out of the front of the limo and opens our door. Me and Char step out first and we stand and wait for the boys to get out of the vehicle.

After they stepped out of the limo, Carlos and James linked their arms through mine as Kendall and Logan did the same to Charlotte and then they led us to the restaurant's doors.

The door man opened the door and the guy's led us through towards the hostess table. She looks up and asks, "Do you all have a reservation?" Carlos responds, "Yes; Carlos party of six." The hostess nods and with a polite and somewhat of an envious smile, gets up from her stool and grabs a pile of menus and says, "Right this way."

We follow her through the barely filled dinner floor and she leads us to this private dinner room and leads us to a table in the back.

As she sets down our menus, me and Charlotte slid into the booth side of the table, Carlos sits on my right while Logan sits on Charlotte's left. James and Kendall sit in the chairs opposite from us. The hostess lets us know that our waiter will be here shortly and descends back to her station.

Within a few minutes of our usual fun and flirty banter with each other, our waiter comes and we order our drinks. We all order an ice tea and the waiter comes and hands us our drinks and dashes back to the main dinner floor while we look at our menus.

~10 minutes later~

Our waiter comes back and me, Charlotte, and Kendall each order one of their thousands of pastas, while Carlos, Logan, and James each order something that involves some sort of sea food.

After our waiter leaves to take the order to the chief, not five minutes after, mine and Charlotte's friend, Kat, comes running in hysterics and yells, "Someone come help me!" Logan looks at us and me and Charlotte urge him to go help her. He nods and gets up from the table and follows Kat out the door.

About ten minutes later, mine and Charlotte's friend, Melanie, comes running in, and just like Kat, she was in hysterics and yells, "Oh my gosh! Someone please help us!" Kendall looks at Charlotte and she tells him to go. He nods as he gets up from the table and runs with Melanie out the door.

While Charlotte and I share a confused look, my friend Jewel walks in and says, "Guys! Something is seriously wrong! We need help!" As she begins to cry, Carlos looks at me and I all but push him out of the booth. He squeezes my hand and follows Jewel out the door.

By now, me and Charlotte are suddenly feeling even more confused, and even a little scared. James holds both Charlotte's and mine hands and squeezes. Just as he opens his mouth to tell us something, Charlotte's cousin, Julie, runs in, with tears running down her face and exclaims, "Something went wrong! We need help!" James gives us a sad look and squeezes our hands once more before getting up and follow Julie out of the restaurant.

Just then, our waiter comes back with our food and as he begins to put down our food, he notices the absentees' of our dates. He raises a questioning eye brow and we tell him that they would be right back. He nods back and places the dishes of food in the correct places and gives us a small smile and says that he would be back to check on us in a few minutes. We politely return his smile and begin to move our food around. Neither of us is really hungry now, knowing that the guys are out doing God knows what. Me and Charlotte set down our forks and share a look. While we're doing this, our friend Brittney walks in and gives a questionable look and says, "Why are ya'll in here?" We give her an incredulous look and Charlotte replies, "We are on a date." Brittney raises her eyebrows, in response, me and Char role our eyes and I say, "Our dates left to go help people." Brittney looks at us and asks, "Are you guys on a date with Big Time Rush?" We nod our response and she continues, "Well, they are outside now." Me and Charlotte share a look and simultaneously say, "What?!" She merely shrugs and says, "Yeah. Go look out the window." With that, she flaunts out the room. Me and Charlotte sit there for a second before we race up from the booth and nearly collide with each other as we look out the window.

And what we see is unbelievable.

Right in the middle of the street, our dates are singing and a friggin' stage, in front of nearly a thousand people. As I rub my eyes, I notice that right as soon as the finish singing, "Worldwide," the stage, the cheering audience, everything suddenly just disappears! As me and Charlotte just stand at the window, our mouths a gape and our eyes bugged out, the guys saunter their way back inside to the table.

After me and Charlotte blink our eyes a few times, we make it back to the table and reclaim our seats. Right as we sat down, the boys come back and sit in their seats and start to eat their food. All me and Char can do is stare at them in amazement. Surely this can't be real..right?

I shake my head and just tell myself I was just hallucinating and picked up my fork and started to eat. After a few bites, I notice that Charlotte is giving James a confused look and asks him what he was doing. Out of curiosity, I look at James, and see him looking down at his hands. He glances up and meets Charlotte's eyes and blushes. Just right at the time when Charlotte opens her mouth to say something, I look out the window and let out a little shriek of surprise. They all turn and give me a concerned look. I meet each of their gaze and point to the window.

Outside onto the street, it looked like that we were back in the old western times. And when I looked at each of the guys, I noticed that they were dressed as old time western sheriffs'.

Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM coming from the main dinner room. Kendall jumps out of the booth next to Charlotte and pulls out a pistol. He quickly runs out of the room, with the look of determination on his face. We all sit there stunned while the guys share a look. Suddenly Charlotte yells, "Well, go help him!" They all nod and stand up and pull out their guns and race to go help their friend.

Before me and Charlotte can even mumble out a single word, our cheery waiter comes back with the check. And just as quickly as he came, he left. I reach over and picked up the bill and nearly had a heart attack.

I let out a strangled noise and Charlotte gives me a concerned look and asks, "What is it?" I wordlessly hand her the bill and she nearly chokes.

_6x Ice Teas…..$6.25  
2x Chicken Alfrados…$20.00  
1 Spinach white cheddar pasta…..$60.00  
3x Shrimp lobster scampi w/ crab meat…$300.00  
Total…..$386.25  
Tax….$50 _  
_Have a great evening!_

As me and Charlotte share a look, mentally asking each other what we were going to do, I suddenly hear Rita Ora's song, "R.I.P." I looked at Charlotte and started to say, "What the h-"

*****

_**"R I P to the girl you used to see, I decided to give you all of me."**_

I quickly shot up out of bed and turned off the radio. I let my head fall in my hands and after a few minutes, I suddenly find myself laughing like a mad woman. That was the first time I had ever had a dream about dating Big Time Rush.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Please let me know what you think. I love hearing ya'lls feedback c:**


End file.
